


联/五流氓们那些不得不说的事

by jiaoqi



Series: 时政与历史 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi





	联/五流氓们那些不得不说的事

**一。我就喜欢你看不惯我又干不掉我的样子：一票否决权**

我们先来说一下安理会五常和否决权怎么来的？

答案是显而易见的，是二/战战胜国的福利。

曾经有个政权跟五常所有人（包括旧席位）都打过，还没输，后来他就取代了旧五常之一的位置。（手动滑稽）

一票否决权的作用，网上有个流传甚广的段子，叫“乌姐提出取消伊万一票否决权结果被伊万用一票否决权否决”。

当然这个段子经过艺术加工后的，原文是这样的：“一票否决权被滥用，乌姐希望能逐步限制露西亚的否决权”。

然而乌\克\兰这个大胆的想法等于是不只针对露西亚，而是针对一否本身，相当于同时得罪联/五。

于是五流氓：一听感觉挺有理，一想还是不行。。。

  
乌姐没办法了：我不是针对谁，我是说在座的五位都。。。。都是大爷，惹不起。

和乌姐同样情况适用于前几年，路德维希、本田菊、阿三、巴\西这四个国家联合在一起谋求成为新的常任理事国（没有否决权哦~）

当时呢，这几个国家的情况是这样的：

多一只：欧盟欧元危机的中坚力量，世界GDP第4.

小菊： 财大气粗，世界GDP第3

阿三： 已杀入世界GDP前10（当然，是阿三自己的统计方法）世界人口第二的重要大国

巴\西: 南美NO1，即将举办奥运会的金砖国家.

四个国家非常清楚，如果他们单独任何一个谋求成为新的常任理事国，必然会遭到各方势力“杯葛”。而如果四个国家协力谋求入常，将是一个强大的，经济、人口甚至军事力量都在国际上不容小觑的集团。

为了获得联\合\国其他会员国的支持，他们采取对小国进行经济、政治援助，多方游说的策略，部分小国也可能是单纯的希望有人能出来略微的制衡联五，因此基本在五大流氓在之外的话，四国集团入常已经是大家纷纷瞩目看好的事。

至于对五大流氓，四国自降要求，谋求无否决权的常任理事国，也就是说，每次话事人开会的时候，我们也不要求能话事，就是要求每次开会我们都能有个小板凳坐着，举举手，鼓鼓掌，这样总可以了吧？

为此，四国集团对五常分别进行游说：

对阿尔：多一只和小菊纷纷表示经济上的让步，签署了N多经济协议，阿三和巴\西就差跪下了：你就是世界的hero

对dover，日\德\印\巴签署了N多经济协议，毫无疑问是让利的。

对露西亚，本田菊同意暂缓北方四岛地位讨论问题，多一只表示不再敌视释放了巨大善意，巴\西表示出口资源十年内我不和你在同领域内竞争，印度呢？阿三当然是买了一大堆坦克飞机潜艇，价格非常“实惠”

对王耀，四国……可怜兮兮：其他四常都松口了，就看你老了

王耀看了一眼小菊，表示沉默，沉默是今晚的康桥。

四国集团说这不是个事儿啊，又转回去找鹰\熊\鸡\牛四国。

小菊：“nini好像不太同意……”

阿尔：“嗯嗯嗯，hero知道了，既然王耀不同意，我也没办法啊，你们这事儿就算了吧……”

露西亚微笑着说：“就是就是”

四家：“那怎么办？”

阿尔：“王耀同意我就同意。”

王耀继续看着小菊。沉默，沉默是今晚的港珠澳大桥。

德\印\巴突然一咬牙卖队友：小菊，我们三个先干，你再等一下。

俄\英\法：“四国少一国资格不够。”

阿尔：“没有霓虹我不高兴。”

王耀：“他们点头我就同意。”

四国：“你们Tmd这是在玩我们！”

五常：“对呀，我们就是在玩你们呀，略略略，记得签的协议要履行，买的武器要付款啊！”

说白了，联合国五大常任理事国的一票否决权并不是联合国给这五国的特权，而是这五个国家给蓝星其他国家的一个面子。

**不是因为五常所以牛逼，是因为牛逼所以五常。在联合国里，五常拥有否决权，五常只要不同意，你再好的提案都是错的。在联合国外，就算其他四常同意，最后一常不同意一样玩不转。**

（经过评论区又又太太的指点，这里补充一下，五大流氓最流氓的不是一票否决权，而是双重否决权，因为安理会提案分为程序问题和实质问题，可以一票否决的是后者，前者只要十五个理事国里有九个同意就可以通过，五常不能一票否决。但一个提案是实质问题还是程序问题也需要五常达成完全一致，所以是双重否决。 **等于转来转去权力还是牢牢握在流氓们手里……）**

**二。军事上的绝对压制。**

经济实力和科技实力是综合国力的基础  
但是真正对国际地位起重要影响的还是一个国家的 **军事实力**

举个最简单的例子  
2018年露西亚家的GDP没比广\东\省高多少，不照样一直是高级的玩家？

 **1.军费** （没有小钱钱你玩个鸟）：联五的总军费高达9000亿～10000亿USD，什么概念呢？占全球总军费大约60%，不仅如此，考虑到全球军火出口额70%由五常贡献，剩下那40%的军费，很大一笔是拿来养联五的军工企业的……

哦对了，五常卖军火，都是合法的，还挺流氓的

土叔打了露西亚的飞机。

露西亚卖给了土叔宿敌希\腊神秘装备，并留言土\耳\其猜猜是啥？

土叔赴美求购反导系统，阿尔表示缺货。

土叔赴欧求购反导系统，欧\洲表示停产。

土叔赴华求购反导系统，兔子表示下架。

俄\罗\斯再次留言，我家有现货，来不？

 **2.再看核武：** “法理上”：五常=唯独的五个合法拥核国  
就算是实际上……  
全世界大概14450枚核弹头里，美/国加俄/罗/斯就占了大约13300枚，五常里剩下三个还占了约800枚；剩下的350枚才分布在其他四个国家，差不多正好是五常的零头……  
这还只是数量，没去考虑各拥核国技术上的差距，如果换成TNT当量或者其他更能体现杀伤力的数据，其他国家与五常间的悬殊将进一步拉大。

  
**3.** **航妈**  
在海战中的核心作用从二战持续到现在   
世界上所有现役航母，只看数量：   
五常 15：7 其他国家（日本的DDH只算2 艘，参考防卫大纲）   
如果加上核动力这个条件的话：五常 12：0 其他国家，吨位就更残忍了，放图你们感受一下~ 

这里要说一下，辽宁号是和美帝有代差的东西，主要是我们起步晚，吨位在五常里算还可以的。更多的是训练用，还是比较弱的，也是解决了有无问题。

  
然而……

  
**4.核潜艇**

世界上现役约160艘核潜艇

兔子-094型战略核潜艇;（巨浪2增强型弹道导弹）

鹰酱-俄亥俄级战略核潜艇（“三叉戟II”D5型导弹）

毛熊-台风级核潜艇（RSM-56弹道导弹）

法叔-凯旋级战略核潜艇（M51弹道导弹）

英sir-前卫级战略核潜艇（“三叉戟II”D5型导弹）

有多少属于五常外的其他国家呢？  
答：2艘，都服役于阿三的海军（其中还有1艘是跟露西亚借的……）

 **5.射程8000km以上的导弹**  
现役1000多枚，除了五常就只剩小朝了，考虑到把空壳子弄上阅兵场是小朝的一贯作风，具体数量我们弄不清楚，但考虑到是小朝……  
肯定连中\美\俄的零头都没有……

 **6.隐身战斗机**  
这个服役的国家挺多的，澳叔、本田菊甚至是诺子都有服役，但目前能造的国家有几个？  
俩，阿尔家和耀家（暂且不算Su57）  
可能又有人要说心神了^

**7.战略轰炸机**  
不好意思  
这个除了五常没人拥有……

**8.至于成体系的反导系统嘛，几乎同上一条。**

阿尔家导弹防御系统：TMD (Theater Missile Defence)、NMD (National Missile Defence)

种花家导弹防御系统：CTMD(China Theater Missile Defence )、CNMD(China National Missile Defence)

露西亚家导弹防御系统：RTMD、RNMD

亚瑟导弹防御系统：GTMD、GNMD  
（前三个都可以查到，这个有些不确定）

法叔家是跟欧\洲好几个国家算在一起的，

但是论成体系的话,你们还是看列出来的前三个吧，我也不知道该怎么说后两个了……

阿尔：？？？？

**（这几个导弹系统名字没有一个雅的，当时我快笑崩了，这种名字简直了，文体两开花，笑归笑，但是实力还是挺强的哈·）**

**8.卫星**

**五常把所有的卫星定位一关，其他国家连五常在哪都找不到。**  
基本上GPS一停全成瞎子了  
北斗和GLONASS勉强能用  
至于伽俐略……是欧\盟玩的，但是钱不够进度慢还被北斗抢了频段。

（从2019年七月份穿越回来的娇妻表示伽利略已亡，唱一首凉凉。。。。）

**你还说用古董指南针？**

**连指南针都是五常之一发明的。**

****

**9.** 可能有小可爱们jio得前面都是高门槛装备  
主战坦克呢？直升机呢？导弹艇呢？  
要是前面提到的家伙都动起来了，那玩个球啊，也没有低门槛的装备什么事了……

**五大流氓任意一国都保证了“药丸大家一起完的毁球实力”**

听过“死手系统”吗？ 联五的核武器都是相互锁定的！！！也别想那么多 流氓们都很懂事 不会动不动来个核平的。

但一旦涉及到自身利益，那可就不是闹着玩玩了哈~世界上唯一有权利针对某一地区或国家采取军事行动的机构，就是联合国的“安全理事会”。

无关正义，无关信仰，无关成败，无关伦理道德，打你就是“合法”的，这种上帝特权，你服不服？

我锯一个栗子：（细节太多，挑重点讲）

被称为21世纪重要战争的利\比\亚战争

简单来说1:卡扎菲将带有中\国汉字的核武器说明书递交联\合\国，将中\国及其他四常的隐密的小九九在阳光下暴晒。

2:卡扎菲借战争之名抬高石油价格彻底影响到了五常在利比亚的利益。目中无国，引起愤怒，

最后，卡大佐凉了，蛮惨的， **联五** **让你三更死，谁敢留你到五更？**

**五大流氓开心了就是世界和平，打急了就是世界核平。**

**ps** :法叔和英sir这两年确实有点堕落了，但别忘了，人家当年的江山可都是硬碰硬打下来的。或许说某五常衰落了，说话没以前那么好使了，但是，只要还能掀桌子，那他就还是五常。

利比亚战争中真正占了大部分战斗的都是法叔，向世界展示了自己近代努力发展的恐怖如斯的军事能力。

法\国作为五常之一，仅凭几支空军编队，就把全球排得上号的利比亚政府军，炸成了碎片。

法叔伤亡多少呢？

0

而亚瑟和阿尔虽然出了手，但没有真的动怒，因为利益波及最深的是弗朗而不是他们，在某种程度上讲，弗朗当前比亚瑟稍强（对dover军事分析详情见评论区）。而且，你知道吗？排名世界第二第三的中\俄，根本没有出手,只是默默撤侨，并默认了弗朗西斯出兵利比亚，坏处是兔子现代的实战经验不多，不出手也就不能获得和鹰酱一样天天搞事的实战经验，只能靠军演，而那比实战经验差了几个档次，也没有为自家来一个强力震慑，依旧低调。好处是国际老好人形象依然保持得完美。

来来来，上图让联五来告诉你什么是真理？

  
  
  


三。 **五常赋予UN权利，而非UN赋予五常权利**

我们5个想找个坐下来扯皮喝茶的地方才有了联\合\国 ，而不是因为有了联\合\国我们5个才来这地方喝茶

他国：我做的事哪个违法了？你说一下。

五常：我做的事违哪个法了？我改一下。

联合国开大会，讨论全面禁止核武器……全球100多个国家参加会议……

五常中美英法俄，愣是一个都没去……

这简直是，全国小学生开会讨论全面禁止布置作业,老师没去。

你们怎么想的？一群绵羊坐在一起开会，希望老虎把牙拔了？

  
哈哈哈哈王耀当年也是，还是试爆原子弹成功的同时宣布参与核不扩散条约，这上了车就马上关门的样子可真是牛逼坏了~~

  
哈哈哈也没多牛，就是少数掌握真理的国家而已。从来不挑事，也不觉得自己牛，坚持以理服人以核为贵。

咱们先说好了我并非耀中心向厨，我是全员厨而且杂食党，以防有人又说我踩了谁谁谁捧了谁谁谁骂我。

但当时，确实很带劲儿。这篇文你们就当爽文看算了，请不要介意，毕竟我们的屁股跟剩下的225个国家是不一样的。。。。

ps：1.本文是很多观点的综合，大部分观点真的是来自知乎和新闻，侵权立删，但并没有直接全部抄袭，有很多地方都有综合改动的。且用了哪些图，哪些文章中截取的观点，都认真的和原作者要版权了。原问题是这样的：[为什么有人说联合国五常是“五大流氓”](https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/34198261)以及[联合国五常究竟有多牛？](https://www.zhihu.com/question/61108099/answer/638643675) 图也是，有的是我搬运的，有的是自己做的，比如航母那几张图第一二是自己上百度百科找的图再自己加了字，后两张是搬运过来再加的字。

2.其实文章里的三点比较重复，不要介意，随便看看就好了，我废材一个，文章层次可能不是很明确。

3.欢迎大家来积极讨论啊提建议啊什么的，如果是我的错误我一定会改。但是不能骂人，有话好好说，这是基本礼貌，蟹蟹。

4.本文并没有恶意鄙视联五以外其他国家，我所举例的皆有史可查不喜勿喷。

5.王耀那个时候，港珠澳大桥确实正在建设中，所以那样说也没错。

6.其实关于UN，还有很多很多，我们也不急，一口吃不成胖子，慢慢讲就好。

7.是这样的，我指的综合改动，是指原答案中有明显针对某一国的激烈评论改成了更加平和，大家更容易接受的话，比如王耀对小菊的那一段，原答案是直接说了滚以及“小/日/本别恶心我了..……”之类的话，但考虑到菊厨的感受，我把它改成了“沉默是今晚的康桥”之类的，请仔细看哦。而且用了哪几段，哪张图出自哪里，是已经要到了版权的，贴图：


End file.
